Kar
North of Vae and East of Forlorn, Kar is situated between three countries. Consisting primarily of nomadic clans, Kar has survived for the past 154 years. The ruler of all the clans is known as the Clan Lord, and is currently a giant of a man known as Kalic Frenin, a fierce warrior that united the clans 10 years ago, through pure power. The one who can defeat Kalic will be the next in the line of Clan Lords, and will gain control over all of Kar. 'Notable Clans ' Stone Ravens: Savage archers that ride on horse back, the stone raven clan are known for having highly accurate archers, even when riding full gallop on horses. Their symbol is of a raven Their words are "One arrow" Honorable, TN Preferred Class Fighter Dragon Claw: The dragon claw clan is a bloodline of males who carry the draconic seed within them. Ruled by an old red dragon, Dragon Claw has long been feared among the other tribes. It was dealt a humiliating blow 10 years ago, when Kalic Frenin defeated the dragon - but didn't kill him. In the ultimate insult, he instead placed the dragon as a leader under him, forcing him into servitude. Their symbol is of a dragon Their words are "Burning fury" Honorable, CN Preferred Class Fighter Wood Sparrow: A clan originating from the forests, the wood sparrow clan are known for their brutally efficient assassins and rogues. They have no qualms about fighting dirty. Their symbol is of a spiked dagger Their words are "A kill is a kill" Dishonorable, CE Preferred Class Rogue Pit Fiend: The pit fiend clan is a clan that, according to myth, was originated by a fiend that crawled out of the Pit, and started his own lineage. This is the clan of Kalic Frenin, and in recent years it has become very feared, because of the strength of it's leader. Their symbol is of a winged demon Their words are "Strength of Hell" Honorable, CN Preferred Class Barbarian 'Notable Cities ' Homence: While there are technically no cities in Kar, Homence is very close to one. It is the entourage that follows Kalic Frenin. A group consisting of 400,000 soldiers, supported by 600,000 civilians, Homence is a moving capital city. It relocates roughly once every year. It is truly a sight to behold. Towers of wood and leather are raised within days, it takes the entire city only 6 hours to pack up all of their buildings and move location. Vision: Vision is the entourage that follows the Seer Queen of Kar, wife of Kalic Frenin. 100,000 soldiers supported by 200,000 civilians, the city moves roughly once every month, when the visions of the Queen tell her where to bring her followers next. Kane: The army that the Clan Lord's son leads, Cane is a moving city of 200,000 soldiers that support themselves off the land. They move almost every week, relocating and training relentlessly in a variety of terrain types. 'Notable Laws' In Kar, the only law is that the strong rule and the weak die. 'Notable Culture' The only way to garner respect within Kar is to be stronger than your opponent. Even weak children are outcasts of the group. 'Notable Bloodlines ' Jax: The Jax bloodline only occurs in those of the dragon claw clan, it's a bloodline of great magic from their Old red dragon leader, Jax. Ferin: A bloodline descended from the fiend Vaerius Ferin, this blood line grants those born of it the power to corrupt the souls of others.